


提灯跳海

by hawkandedward



Category: Blur (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25689691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawkandedward/pseuds/hawkandedward
Summary: 环境等于人群
Relationships: Graham Coxon/Alex James
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	提灯跳海

这是第二次。

“我现在很烦。”

Graham说完这句时窗外正好掠过一只鸟，于是Alex眼睛望着那只鸟，手也一直没停地写日记。Graham踏一下床，硌脚的疼加重闷声，“我现在很烦！”

Alex在心里冷笑。他们之间的矛盾产生得十分巧妙，以至看来总像打情骂俏，虽然Graham现在确实很烦。他知道。

同宿三年，Alex最常做的是拉Graham出去喝酒。门路由前者摸清，比如房管对此其实很宽松，又或哪家酒吧对学生来说挺划算。Graham很相信、非常相信到完全不加思考地跟Alex一起无视正门翻墙出去——据Alex说这样很有情调。但Graham没握住先跳出去的Alex的手，他摔到地上疼得不想翻身，盯着月亮的脸腹诽真他妈的有情调。

Alex继续写日记。其实他不常写日记，按Damon，他们另一位朋友的话来讲“不过是回味生活”。Damon和Graham认真探讨这个问题，达成Alex上辈子一定是个文书官的共识。实际Graham在心里嘀咕Alex倒不是每天都写而是集中时间洋洋洒洒揭过好几面；Damon则觉得如果一个人真掌握不了现实生活非要找点安慰，那整这东西确实不错。

Alex写下一句，笔尖搁在米色纸张上想最近约会的女孩叫什么名字：倒不是在意，只觉得不这样以后将无从咂摸之前的乐子。Graham的鹅绒被就在Alex压着笔尖打算作个标记以便跳过时砸下来，世界瞬间模糊。

他们的出游毫无计划性，Graham半推半就。好词！接着Alex在心里扇自己一巴掌。前半夜他劝好友喝掉人生第一杯酒，Graham恐惧又好奇，或者说是因恐惧而好奇，人总因恐惧而好奇，Graham也不能免俗；后半夜却蜕变成噩梦，Graham不停续杯，各种酒如水流灌进他的身体，缤纷酒水混为脸上的潮红。只有Alex的表情精彩异常。

从此他再不想带Graham去喝酒，官方回答是怕人喝死。Dave很认真地问你是怕Graham喝死还是怕他把你喝死，Alex叼住烟，头发垂下来盖住眼眶，他点着烟灰点着头说，都有。

都有。Graham的愤怒也是都有，成分难以挑明，很难弄清他到底在气什么：Alex的广泛社交，Alex的夜不归宿，Alex的漫不经心。

Graham又踩一下床，硌脚的东西是Alex去年送的胡桃夹子，观赏大于实用。这是冬天，他在上铺，盯着被蒙住但毫无动静的Alex，感觉很冷。所以他就往下跳，瞄准方位打算避开Alex，但上帝热爱开玩笑——他又滑了下去，虽然正好掉在被子上。Graham感觉膝盖很疼，不过同时庆幸Alex没趁人之危踢自己一脚。

Graham和Alex手牵手由诊室出来，阴云已褪成大好天，Alex靠视线琢磨Graham脚上打的石膏，情绪随着电梯一层一层往下降。他认定Graham发火自己最好是装看不见为妙，但人不能仅靠亲切怀抱就成为托儿所。Graham弱而骄傲，不太习惯被指导。但一不管教就出现大问题。Alex觉得很伤心，他摸着腕表想，人生偶尔竟会复杂到如此糟糕。

给Graham作治疗耗的时间很长，说服Graham来医院用的时间也很长，Alex花在Graham身上的时间总是很长。长而多。可惜没什么用，他自己最近也不太好，顺路穿过两层去另一诊室做脑部CT。再回来时Graham还没收拾完，Alex就站在走廊乖巧扫视医院墙上张贴的宣传画，几秒钟后他掏出zippo对其中一张cock打起了火。无聊。

倒不用担心这行为会被人觉得是在猥亵，医院没有监控——真正专精一业，对人的观察只在疾病还是诊室里。这是AI的时代，大数据普及，人权意识空前膨胀，膨胀到很好笑——所有人的照片不允许以任何形式使用，自立法后世界失去演员一类职业，人工智能接管全球指日可待。啊，脱碳入硅，人全死了人就不会死，Alex嗅着丁烷，觉得很高兴。

高度继续降，Alex想起早上没吃饭，于是作出头晕应答，掐着电梯扶手照镜子。他挺喜欢在焦虑时照镜子，看自己，看人，看世界：一切事物都会被镜子抓住被镜子控制。好，他有点想呕。Graham撑着电梯扶手，还晃着打石膏的脚，看起来正直自在且快活。好，Alex又开始羡慕。他边羡慕边压恶心，满不在乎地开口，“我好像在变老。”电梯门凑巧打开，Graham跳出去才猛地反应过来。他戴着起了雾的眼镜天真发问，“你在说什么？”Alex晃下头发，摸摸耳朵跟着走，“没意义的东西，听不听无所谓。”

你听不听没所谓，这是老师经常说的话，很人道也很霸道，仿佛把Alex盖棺定论。学校的教科书纯净到没有图：概念在公式在，实验器皿亮晶晶，只是没有历史——这个世界如同有意被截出来。Alex在老师给黑板化不地道的妆时专心致志涂指甲油，Graham则在他身边轻巧写笔记。遇到题目不会做Graham就低头，整个逃去另一世界。快乐维苏威配对高尚维特鲁威，极高至美。Alex把玩指甲油，寻思蜡笔闻起来真像电线绝缘皮，好熟悉的味道。

他们路过地铁站，地铁站尺子一样规整。又路过广告牌，广告牌上的代言笑得很凝重。秩序就是缺失，假城市，假人，假世界。Alex抬手遮住眼，睫毛刮着汗毛，身体里的血管复杂交错，他想回到父家。但空气冷而干燥，他摸了个光。

铁轨就在他们脚下延展开，电子荧幕忽然叫起来，震得耳膜颤抖。城市的脉搏原来这样，每个地方都是波波洛广场。Alex在广告声中捂起耳朵，“天啊！”或许这声音不算强烈，再量化也不过一粒豌豆大小。Alex当机立断，觉得自己非常非常需要鹅绒被。

地铁慢悠悠地跑，Graham不喜欢乘地铁，地铁让他无端滋生失重感。这次也不例外，他扒拉着窗户对Alex说，“我要下去。”Alex咂舌，无语如一阵微风，只好伸手指指轨道，意思是我们还没上车，再下你只能下地狱。Graham却顺着好友手指望见铁轨上有只乌龟在爬行，“哦！”Graham皱着眉叫起来，“小东西。”Alex又被讨厌魔音灌耳，但说不出朋友好坏。

有一年结伴出游，走全然不识的路。风声沉默，日头大而烈，树亮如打蜡，绿色彼此侵吞击败水波成为起伏连绵的山野。他们登顶之旅踏无数尸骨残骸，Alex又在倚靠山脚的木屋遇见样貌酷似自己的老人，世界尽头十分安静，夜里星光璀璨。

乌龟在爬行，电子荧幕还在叫——好像是一位政府高官在演讲。都看不见脸，他笑。啊carrot，他想。百无聊赖中记起老鹰的猎食技巧，他把这个给Graham讲：抓，起，摔，落。自然的过程大概是这样，所以没必要。但Graham坚持下去把那乌龟捞起来，“又不是自己要死的。” 海洋在头顶，灯光变成太阳。世界腾空，Alex往后仰，一下子笑开。原来智慧是一种负担。

然后他往下跳。


End file.
